One Night
by ArabellaBlack25
Summary: One-Shot. Part of my 'Potter and Black' universe where Harry and Arabella have their one night. Set during Half-Blood Prince.


**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'One Night' by Elvis Presley. So this happens between Chapters 11 and 12 in my 'Potter and Black: The Half-Blood Prince' book. This is their one night of them... doing the dance with no pants. I have never written something full on like this, so any feedback would be really great!**

One Night

_One night with you_

_Is what I'm now praying for_

_The things that we could plan_

_Would make my dreams come true_

* * *

_'You're such an idiot.'_

_Before Arabella could open her mouth and say anything, Harry took three steps before he was in front of Arabella and kissed her. She responded for a moment before slightly shoving him away, but still clutching on to the collar of his shirt. _

_'We can't,' she said in a hushed voice. _

_'One night,' said Harry, cupping her cheek, making her look at him. Green eyes met grey as Harry continued on. 'One night, just you and me. No Neville, no Hermione, no Ron, nobody else. Just you and me in this room.' His hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her face closer. 'And when the morning comes, we'll be back to friends. We'll act as though nothing happened, but we'll have this –'_

_'One night,' whispered Arabella, getting the picture. She took a deep breath before nodding. 'Get the door.'_

* * *

Harry looked momentarily shocked before making sure that the door was closed and locked. Arabella glanced out of the window nervously, it was dark and it just started to rain. Soft splatters of rain drops hit the window and the noise seemed to soothe Arabella. It would soon be pouring soon, but not now.

'We're really doing this, then?' Harry asked, standing in front of the closed doors.

Arabella raised an eyebrow. 'I thought you wanted to do this.'

'Oh, I do,' said Harry, now taking a seat in the closest chair. 'Don't get me wrong, I do. But do you?'

Arabella bit the corner of her lip before nodding. 'I do.'

She took a couple steps forward until she was standing directly in front of Harry. His face was directly in front of her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. She kissed the top of his head, burying her fingers in his hair.

'Do you want me?' she whispered.

Harry held her even tighter and whispered, 'Yes,' in a husky voice. It wasn't some sort of casual 'yes'. It was more than that. There was an underlined deep desire, a deep need that they both wanted. It's been there for Merlin knows how long and they both really needed this.

Harry's hands moved downward until they were on her legs and he moved them closer, bending them and bringing her closer. Arabella's legs were now on either side of Harry's own legs as he brought her in for another kiss.

'Do you want me?' Harry asked, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone.

'Long before you wanted me, I'm sure,' said Arabella, smiling against his neck.

She kissed his neck, hands on his hips while she moved hers forward. A strangled moan left Harry's lips before he held hers still, forcing her to look at him.

'I don't know what to do,' he admitted meekly.

'Me neither,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'Nymph's told me some stories, though. And she told me the Contraceptive Charm incarnation. Don't want to get pregnant now, you know.'

Harry smiled into her neck, kissing her collarbone. 'And what's wrong with that?' he said, teasing her.

'Don't want little rugrats running around with crazy hair,' she replied lazily.

'And grey eyes,' he whispered.

'Mmm,' said Arabella, holding him closely again before finally standing up and taking out her wand. She paced in front of him for a moment, muttering under her breath with her wand on her lower stomach.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked, staring at her.

'Contraceptive Charm,' said Arabella, placing her wand on the desk when she was done and stood in front of Harry again. She was highly aware of her hands shaking and Harry was aware as well. He stood up slowly and took her hands into his, kissing the palm of them.

Arabella's hands dropped to the front of his shirt, smoothing it out.

Harry brought her in for another kiss, packing in a lot of kisses tonight, knowing that there wasn't going to be another time they were going to do this and trying to ease her worries. It seemed to work for a while before she pushed him into the chair with her standing in between his legs. He watched with a held breath as she slowly took off her shirt, nervous with her arms in front of her chest and her hair covering her shoulders.

Every inch of her shoulders were covered in scars. She had more scars than a normal person should have. Dark scars mixed with small pinks one and the occasional recently opened ones. She moved her hair in front, trying to shield him from them, but Harry didn't want any of that.

He stood up slowly and slipped his arms around her, kissing the top of her shoulders and on one of the nastier scars.

'You're beautiful,' he whispered, lacing his other fingers through with hers.

Arabella smiled softly at him, her hands falling from his and she tugged on the edge of his shirt. Harry reluctantly moved away from her and they both took off his shirt.

She then took of her pants and he followed in suit, both never taking their eyes off each other until they were left there standing in their undergarments.

'There's still time to back out, if you want,' Harry said in a throaty voice, hoping she wouldn't leave. Not now. Not when they've gotten this far.

Arabella took a deep breath before her hands reached to her back, unhooking her bra. His eyes widened as she threw them to the side and she chuckled at the look on his face.

'I – I don't know how to match that,' he said, not tearing his eyes away from her. 'I don't have a bra.'

Arabella let out a snort of laughter and covering her mouth as they began laughing.

They then stood in front of each other, smiling as Arabella covered her breasts with her arms and with her hair pulled forward into a tangled mess.

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh at Arabella as he removed his boxers. Her eyes grew into big saucers with a nervous smile on her lips. There was only one more fabric left to go and Arabella got that over with quickly.

Now Arabella wrapped her arms around herself because she was feeling cold. The soft noises of the rain grew heavier and it started to pour with distant lightning sounds entering the room.

'No backing out now, is there?' she said softly, gazing into his green eyes.

'Do you want to?' Harry asked, sounding disappointed.

'Not a chance,' said Arabella, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

Harry smiled into the kiss as they pressed themselves closer. His fingers were sprayed over her lower back while one of Arabella's hands found its way into his hair.

Their mouths were fast and hot. There was an unfamiliar sensation building up inside both of them as they continued to pull one another closer.

Arabella could feel her heartbeat increase and Harry's as well when she laid a hand over his heart. She moved the tips of her fingers down his chest while Harry explored her curves. The curve of her back to the small little dip at the base of her spine.

In the corner of the room lay their clothes in a sort of makeshift sort of bed. Arabella broke off the kiss, smiling at the peaceful look on Harry's face and stepping backwards. She didn't let go of his hands and pulled him down to their clothes. It definitely wasn't a bed, but it was better than the cold classroom floor at least.

Harry settled himself in between her legs, holding himself up as he kissed her again. Arabella curled her fingers on the back of his neck, wanting to feel more than him just playing safe right now. This was their only chance to do anything.

She moved them towards the left so that they were both lying on their sides. His hands were on her hips and she moved them towards her chest. With a kiss, Harry gently squeezed her nipples.

Arabella let out a small gasp.

'Shit,' he whispered, retracting his hand. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't –'

'No,' said Arabella, shaking her head and grabbing his arm, squeezing it reassuringly. 'It's fine. Do it again.'

With another kiss, Harry did as she said. There was no gasp, but a small moan of his name that made his blood rush downwards.

Arabella could feel the space between them closing as Harry brought her closer and started kissing down her jaw and her neck with his hands pressed against her hips, trying not to move them right now.

'Harry,' Arabella said in a small whine, bringing him for another kiss.

With the kiss, Harry moved, settling in between Arabella's legs, the weight of him pressing against her chest.

'Um, should we – you know –' Harry said nervously. It was still raining outside and the sounds of lightning were inching closer and closer.

'We've come this far, haven't we?' asked Arabella, brushing the hair that was covering his forehead.

'Nervous?' he asked, moving a bit closer so that he could feel his tip at her entrance. He sure was.

'No,' she replied, smiling up at him. 'I've got you.'

With another kiss, Harry steadied himself and pushed through. Arabella's fingers dug into his skin with her eyes squeezed tight. He stalled and kissed her temple, the muscles in his shoulders tensing.

'Keep going,' she whispered.

And he did. He pushed himself until he was completely buried inside her. He couldn't help but press his face against her neck and moan. She was smooth and warm and they seemed to fit with each other. He sprayed soft little kisses against her neck and her shoulder as Arabella's muscles relaxed.

Her legs were bent against his sides with her hand in his hair, pulling him in for another kiss and whispering, 'Move.'

That was all he needed. He began to move and she followed in suit, tension building up inside of them. It started off a bit slow, but then they moved faster as Arabella clutched his arms and arched her back with Harry tangling his hands in her dark brown hair and burying his face in her neck and kissing her skin as he heard her moan his name over and over again.

They were in rhythm with soft little sounds coming out of Arabella and hot kisses from Harry and –

Then there was the release. Star dancing across her eyelids as her head moved back against the cold floor. The muscles inside of her clenched and he let out a small cry against a roar of lightning, still moving inside of her until he found his release. Warmth spread from both of them from the tip of their toes to their nose.

Harry had nearly collapsed on top of Arabella, but held himself up with a wobbly arm. Their breaths were hollow and unsteady. They lay there in a tangled mess as their bodies fit together as though the each other was a missing puzzle piece.

He pushed himself on his elbows instead and looked down at Arabella, brushing a bit of hair sticking to her cheek before kissing her softly. He detangled himself from her and moved to her side, his chest slowly rising and falling.

Arabella rolled over to her side, her eyes searching him in the dark. She placed her hand on his chest as he kissed the bridge of her nose.

'You're not going to leave me tonight, are you?' he asked gently.

'No,' said Arabella, shaking her. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

'Good,' said Harry, closing the small gap between them again, and pressing their foreheads together. 'I don't care if anybody finds us. Even Filch.'

'I rather Filch not find us, thank you very much.'

'Nobody's going to find us,' said Harry, kissing her scar covered shoulder and up to her cheek. 'Sleep,' he said against her skin.

Arabella wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head against his chest. Harry wrapped one arm around her with his other hand tangled in her hair and burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her peach-like scent.

By the time morning came, they were back to being friends and acting as though nothing happened.

* * *

_One night with you_

_Is what I'm praying for_

_The things that we two could plan_

_Would make my dreams come true_

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think. I was nervous about writing this. **


End file.
